


Dragons VS. Dinosaurs

by ReadySetDeath



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Arguing, Carcharodontosaurus, Dinosaurs, Dinosaurs are Versatile, Dragons, Dragons are Dumb, Fire, Fluff, Friendly banter, Keith is a nerd, M/M, Nerds™
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7577029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadySetDeath/pseuds/ReadySetDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith is a Dinosaur nerd. Lance like Dragons.<br/>Fighting ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragons VS. Dinosaurs

"Dragons are WAY better than dinosaurs, ok?"  
"Oh please. Dragons aren't even real."  
"EXCUSE ME!!! YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!!! APOLOGIZE TO THE DRAGONS RIGHT NOW!!!"  
Keith simply snorted, rolling his eyes at Lance's ridiculous notion. "Dragons aren't real, Lance."  
"We're in sPACE, KEITH! OF COURSE THEY COULD BE REAL!"  
"Yeah, but you can't prove that they are. And they certainly don't exist on earth."  
"But at least there's a CHANCE dragons are real! The dinosaurs all died, like, AGES ago."  
And so their regularly scheduled banter continued, just as usual. Something was different this time, though. Sure, it seemed like any other argument the two had, and to Lance, it probably was. But for Keith? It was personal.  
"Yeah, so we know they're at least real, which means they're automatically better."  
"But dinosaurs can't breath FIRE," Lance protested, waving his hands in the air to somehow emphasize his point. As if that actually gave him more credibility than he already didn't have.  
"Breathing fire would be dangerous. They'd end up burning down their homes and would only hurt themselves."  
"Uh, danger is kind of the point? Fire is way cooler."  
"No, dinosaurs just have more efficient and far better ways of hunting and defending themselves."  
"Oh really? Like what? Nothing could be better than fire."  
Lance simply stood there, arms crossed, leaning against the guardrail with that one stupidly thin eyebrow raised almost into his hair line.  
This was practically an invitation for Keith to absolutely bury him.  
"First off, dinosaurs are about a million times more versatile than dragons. Dragons are generally considered far too noble too scavenge off dead things, nor would those things be enough to actually fill it up. Dinosaurs, however, can scavenge, eat plants, eggs - hell, some of them even eat their own kids if they die. What's the point of a dead baby? There is none. So eat it and move on. Dragons certainly don't eat eggs, and most of them probably don't eat plants. Dinosaurs also come in a huge array of sizes, each with different functions, and able to defend against natural predators. Dragons are ridiculously territorial, and only fight each other on issues like pride and gold and other bullshit. Meaning their defenses and attacks kind of suck, as they're not necessary for survival. Like, one hit to the wings or the belly and they're dead as all hell. Dinosaurs, however, have developed multiple methods for fighting back, such as giant tails that can crush every bone in your body with a simple flick, armored plates and body statures with extremely low centers of gravity so they can't be flipped, sails they can flush blood into to flash different colors, you name it. They've got it. They also do this ingenious thing called hunting in PACKS. Meaning small dinosaurs can take down ones ten times their size. Dragons? If they see someone that huge, they're fucked. Besides, what's the point of hoarding gold anyway? What, because it's shiny and looks pretty? There's absolutely zero point to it, and dinosaurs wisely spend that time doing other important things, like you know, surviving? Dragons are a feat of evolutionary impossibility anyway, and stuff like their penchant for gold, an extremely human and stupid fascination, just proves they're not real anyway. Sure, you have a dragon, but dragons don't have cool names like Spinosaurus, Baryonyx, Huayangosaurus, or Carcharodontosaurus. And they certainly haven't been alive for approximately 200 million years, because otherwise they would had evolved into something, I don't know, a lot more practical. Sure, dragons are fancy and whatnot, but dinosaurs are a million times more diverse and versatile and better at pretty much everything."  
When Keith finally stopped, panting heavily, cheeks slightly red from his rather animated outburst, he didn't even have the energy to be amused at Lance's expression. His arms had fallen to his sides, mouth slightly open, eyes just a little bit wide as he just kind of stared. Blankly. At Keith. Who holy shit, was a fuckiNG  
"Nerd," Lance breathed, somehow almost as breathless as Keith was.  
"You're a fucking dinosaur nerd."  
It didn't even process to Lance that Keith looked hotter than the surface of the fucking sun.

Keith just walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> I believe in Keith's Dinosaur Nerd™


End file.
